Should've Said No (1)
An upcoming episode of Season 11. Main Plot Clare is on the phone with Alli talking about Jake when she walks into her house to find Jake's dad who jokingly tells her what she said, and tells her that if she wants to see Jake he's in the kitchen. As Clare walks into the kitchen, Jake is shirtless and is putting his shirt back on, Jake asks if there's a problem, but Clare just tells him "no" and stumbles up the stairs amazed at what she saw. At school she tells Alli that she can't get Jake's half naked body out of her head, Alli "demands" pictures and tells Clare that she should go after him. But Clare tells her that she's not sure if she wants a relationship right now especially after Eli's making the play about "Clara a girl who destroys everything in her path, especially one's love." Later when Clare got home she finds Jake working on her sink again and her mom's going out with a "friend" so she left them money for a pizza. When Clare's in her room she demands Alli to come over although it's her father's birthday, Jake comes in and soon enough Clare and Jake forget the pizza and have a "makeout party". Clare tells Alli and Alli encourages Clare to go after him. Clare writes a note and leaves it on Jake's car, after staring at Eli and Imogen flirting on a bench. At lunch Clare is working on her paper for the newspaper and Katie approaches her. Katie asks the status of Jake because he agreed to go with her to the movies. Clare is upset because she thought that Jake and her could be something, she goes to take the note but Jake has it, she explains what Jake told her. Jake tells her that since his parent's divorce he can't trust anyone again so he doesn't do "relationships" he just does "hook-ups". Clare takes the note and they agree to be "friends with benefits." Subplot Drew is in the car with his mom and Adam. He is nervous about returning to Degrassi since getting attacked by the gang. Mrs. Torres tells him that he can stay home a couple of more days if he's still nervous, but Drew is determined to go back to school and let this whole thing flow over, although he wish that the whole Spring Break thing never happened and that he can go back to his old easy life. While walking in Drew is nervous and lets people pretty much walk all over him. In gym class he's approached by Marisol and KC who have a lot of questions. K.C. tells Marisol to walk away, and KC starts to tell Drew that he understands that he's afraid because he was afraid when his mother went to jail. Drew who's confused, pushes KC and shoves him over the basketball cart and he falls. Later Drew apologizes to KC telling him that he doesn't know how to handle himself lately, KC accepts it and they team up to win the dodgeball tournament, but when Dave's dad walks in, Drew thinks he's there for the gang and he freaks out and asks him aggressively what he knows. And things get a little out of hand. Later Adam approaches his brother in the hallway and tells him he understands that he's afraid and that it's perfectly normal and that he did research too. Drew corners Adam against the glass door and tells him that everyone needs to stay out of his business and leave him alone. Adam is scared by this. Later on, Drew is at home with his mom (who jokes saying that she's surprised he's up at 9:30am on a Saturday). Drew tells his mom he's terribly scared, his mom who doesn't agree to moving says that there could be something he could do. Drew considers maybe going back to his old school to get away from Degrassi, Ms. Torres is worried for her son. Third Plot Dave and Alli are part of the grade 10 reps and they have to plan movie night. They are walking through the halls (and also point out Marisol and KC flirting) and they discuss what movies they could watch. Zombie movies also come up in their convo. Alli points out that she misses hanging out with Dave, and Dave asks what happened. Alli tells him that Drew got in the way of things and her first semester was a bit rough. She then asks if he would want to go out for some wings with her later. Dave agrees. After Dave is at the Dot with Sadie, she asks him if he wants to go to couples fondue night later, but remembering his plans with Alli Dave tells her that he is going to Adam's to hangout. Sadie tells him that nobody likes a nagging girlfriend and lets him off the hook. After Dave asks Adam to cover for him as Adam tells him they're new topic is "farting", but Adam isn't too fond of the idea, but Dave figures things will go well. Later at The Dot, Alli and Dave share wings and are having a good time, until Marisol walks in. Although they're out as friends, Marisol points out that they're there on couples fondue night, Dave realizes that he told Sadie that he couldn't go because he "had to go to Adam's house", feeling awkward and guilty, Dave apologizes to Alli and leaves. Quotes *Drew to Officer Turner: "Tell me what you know!!" *Katie to Clare: "You have experiences with Jake Martin right?" *Clare to Katie: "I heard he's involved with someone." Katie to Clare: "Then why'd he agree to go to movie night with me?" *Clare to Jake : "Do you often get changed in other people's kitchens?" *Drew: "I want fun, I want friends. I want my old life back." *Clare to Alli:"I'm going straight to hell!" *Jake to Clare: "We hang out and we have fun." Clare: "And no one gets hurt?" *Clare: "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him." Alli: "Eli?" Clare: "Why can't I stop picturing his half-naked body?" Alli: "Definately not Eli." *(Alli after Clare tells her about her and Jake's make-out session): "It'd be good idea for you and Jakey boy to spend some time in an up-right position." (Clare): Sarcastically: "Ha-ha." {Punches Alli's Arm} Alli: "Hey!" Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song "Should've Said No" by Taylor Swift. *This is the second episode where Clare had a sensual dream about another boy, the first being Declan Coyne in Innocent When You Dream. Featured Music *Misery Loves Company by The Trews - Played During The Basketball Montage. *Look At Those Eyes (reloaded) by Alexz Johnson - Played When Drew Admits To His Mom That He's Scared. *Butterflies by Liz Coyles - Played when Clare Has Her Dream About Her And Jake. *For What It’s Worth by Maggie Eckford - Played When Clare Leaves A Note On Jake's Truck And Sees Eli And Imogen Flirting. Gallery degrassi-now-or-never-1112-1113-alli-pbz.jpg degrassi-now-or-never-1112-1113-clare-bxt.jpg degrassi-now-or-never-1112-1113-clare-dum.jpg degrassi-now-or-never-1112-1113-clare-yu3.jpg degrassi-now-or-never-1112-1113-dave-jk5.jpg degrassi-now-or-never-1112-1113-drew-56f.jpg degrassi-now-or-never-1112-1113-drew-kc-429.jpg degrassi-now-or-never-1112-1113-drew-zs1.jpg degrassi-now-or-never-1112-1113-jake-hur.jpg degrassi-now-or-never-1112-1113-sadie-89n.jpg degrassi-now-or-never-1112-1113-jake-pl7.jpg degrassi-now-or-never-1112-1113-jake-r7m.jpg Screen shot 2011-08-03 at 5.03.18 PM.png Tumblr lpdrmj8SkO1qct0ifo1 500.jpg degrassi-should-have-said-no-pt1-full-x54.jpg katiemat.png Untitledfdfv.png bkk.jpg Tumblr lpe1ud16Ud1r0fmvro1 500.png Links *Download Should've Said No (1) *Watch Should've Said No (1) Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Two-part episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Fights Category:Friends with Benefits Category:Relationships